In recent years, paint colors exhibiting high chroma at highlights and also giving an impression of great depth are desired for a coating target (such as an automobile) which is required to have high-quality color tone. Patent Document 1 discloses achieving a color tone giving a sense of depth by using a multilayer sheet suitable for use in forming automobile-related components. The multilayer sheet of Patent Document 1 is comprised of a metal gloss layer and a colored layer layered on the metal gloss layer. The lightness L* of light that is allowed to pass through the colored layer is set to be 20 to 80, the gloss value of the metal gloss layer to be 200 or more, and the chroma C* of the specular reflected light, reflected at a 45-degree angle, to be 150 or more. Patent Document 1 also discloses adding aluminum flakes in the metal gloss layer, and using perylene red as a pigment for the colored layer.